<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Визитка: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2020 by fandom Fantastic Beasts 2020 (fandomFantasticBeasts2020), Lienin, your_old_PC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221352">Визитка: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomFantasticBeasts2020/pseuds/fandom%20Fantastic%20Beasts%202020'>fandom Fantastic Beasts 2020 (fandomFantasticBeasts2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin'>Lienin</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC'>your_old_PC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collage, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Multi, Single work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomFantasticBeasts2020/pseuds/fandom%20Fantastic%20Beasts%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Owler - фантастическое приложение для знакомств, где идеальную пару находят благодаря тотемному животному.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 1: Визитка 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Загрузочный экран</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Авторство текста: your_old_PC<br/>Авторство коллажей: Lienin<br/>Верстка: Книжник.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Фандом «Фантастических тварей» — это звери, магия и тысяча пейрингов при сравнительно небольшом количестве персонажей. Всё это воплотилось в аналоге «Тиндера» магического мира Owler.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
  <b><a href="https://issuu.com/fandomfantasticbeasts2020/docs/_________________">Полистать приложение!</a></b>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Экран описания</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Альбус Дамблдор</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Минерва Макгонагалл</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ньют Скамандер</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Якоб Ковальски</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Серафина Пиквери</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Персиваль Грейвз</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Тина Голдштейн</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Торкил Трэверс</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Лита Лестрейндж</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Тесей Скамандер</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Нагини</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Криденс Бэрбоун</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Куини Голдштейн</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Гуннар Гриммсон</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Абернети</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Винда Розье</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Геллерт Гриндельвальд</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Экран закрытия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Баннеры</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="http://imgbox.com/Dl3RJuvn"></a> </p><p><a href="http://imgbox.com/jF63bzRk"></a> </p><p>
  <a href="http://imgbox.com/sf4P3jvD">
    
  </a>
</p><p> <a href="http://imgbox.com/SPLfBEmM"></a> </p><p>
  <a href="http://imgbox.com/FKfWpxBf"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>